


warm hugs, milk bread and cuddles on the bed

by maostache



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Eating in bed, Fluff, How do tags even work, M/M, Rain, Storms, Stranded, also staring, like a lot of cuddling, lots of staring, stranded in the rain and now the other has to stay in, weekend visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maostache/pseuds/maostache
Summary: iwaizumi decides to spend his weekend at oikawa's after a long time of not seeing each other—but mother nature decides to extend his visit with a little gift.





	warm hugs, milk bread and cuddles on the bed

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been thinking of this story for quite some time now and finally finished it yesterday. i decided to be a bit dramatic and timed my writing when it started to rain, just to get that feeling ya know? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> so this story is set after Iwaizumi and Oikawa had gone on their separated ways. after a long time of talking on the phone and online chatting, Iwaizumi made up his mind that he wants to see the person on the other line.

The sweet cool air was not enough to keep Iwaizumi Hajime asleep. 

He jolts upright and is greeted with the crisp sounds of raindrops falling through the sky. He walked towards Oikawa’s apartment window and saw the sky embraced with dark clouds. A clap of thunder sounded at the distance. 

“Shit.” 

He said this loud enough to stir Oikawa awake. Iwaizumi could see him peeking from the blankets. 

“What’s going on?” he moaned sleepily whilst rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s raining.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Raining?” Oikawa repeated, moving slowly to pull the bedroom curtains beside his bed. “Oh yeah. I guess it is. Didn’t the T.V. say that there’s a storm coming today?” 

Iwaizumi groaned, planting his back on the wall and letting himself slide down the floor. He should’ve gone home yesterday. He did notice the skies going darker around the afternoon, but told himself that he’d just wake up early enough to catch the morning train the next day. 

It was a Monday. Which meant he had classes. Iwaizumi remembered just now that he had a paper due that day as well. God, he’d just have to make an excuse. 

“Ugh, what am I supposed to do?”

“You could stay here.” Oikawa said softly, “With me.” He was looking at him from across the room, giving him a smile that reminded Iwaizumi of the coming snow. Warm yet lonely. His eyes expecting. 

Iwaizumi already knew what his answer was. 

“Of course, dumbass.” Iwaizumi muttered, scratching his nose as he walked towards the bed. “It’s not like I can go home with this weather.” 

He collapses at the bed, the chilling atmosphere now lulling him sleepy. Oikawa moves over and looks at him, smiling gleefully. 

“Shall I make you coffee?”

“Mmh” Iwaizumi hummed, hugging a pillow that laid at the side. He saw Oikawa smile again before bouncing off to the kitchen. Facing the bedroom window, he let his eyes watch the dropping rain as they danced and fell in a beat of their own. A lullaby. 

“Oikawa” he called out.

He could hear Oikawa calling out in the kitchen. “What is it, Iwa-chan?” 

“I’m hungry. Cook me breakfast.” 

“Iwa-chan, I am not your wife.” 

Iwaizumi groaned in response, “Come on.” 

He could hear Oikawa rolling his eyes, “Fine. Fine.” 

It took a minute for him to answer. “There isn’t any food.” 

Iwaizumi raised his head, facing the kitchen, “There isn’t?”

“Nope. Nada.”

“Well, what is there?”

Oikawa’s peeked out the door (Iwaizumi thought that was cute), “There’s milk bread” he offered. 

Iwaizumi just groaned and let his head fall back to the pillows. He stared at the ceiling—there was a blotch of paint on the corner. 

He sees Oikawa emerging from the kitchen, holding two cups of coffee and a plate of milk bread on the other. After settling them down on the side near the lamp, he jumped back and sat next to Iwaizumi’s side. 

“We could order something instead” he whispered, tousling Iwaizumi’s hair. “Pizza, maybe?” 

“Ramen.” 

Oikawa looked at him incredulously, “Ramen.” 

“Ramen.” Iwaizumi repeated. 

Oikawa sighed softly, “Alright.” He stands up and heads over to the telephone. When Oikawa started talking to someone on the phone, Iwaizumi looked over and eyed him carefully. 

Oikawa was doing everything he remembered him doing: the way his head bowed and his eyes looked ahead when talking to someone seriously on the phone, the way he would scratch his bottom nose when being unsure and the way he would stand on one leg while the other’s toes curled and tapped the floor when waiting. 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, as if to commit this new and profound image of Oikawa into his memory. 

The image reminded him of those late nights when they first separated: him sitting in front of his desk working sleeplessly on papers due the next day, him smiling while he whispered at his phone, a cup of unfinished coffee that sat at the side of the table next to his overpriced books, the sound of Oikawa’s laughter on his ears, empty cups of instant noodles that laid next to him and soft-spoken secrets about each other’s roommates. 

Iwaizumi tried to imagine Oikawa looking like this during those nights. 

Oikawa noticed him staring and gave him a smile. He’s smiling too much that day. It made him too bright. Iwaizumi might as well be blind by the time the rain stopped. 

“Okay, so two bowls of Shoyu ramen.” Oikawa said, walking back into the bed, “I also added in some Gyoza so I hope you don’t mind lending me some extra coins later.”

Iwaizumi just nodded in response. “I don’t mind.” 

Oikawa swatted his leg, “Scoot over.” 

Iwaizumi did, turning to his side and rolling over. Oikawa took a sip of the now-cold coffee and grabbed a big loaf of milk bread before leaning back to sit at the wall of the bed. 

Iwaizumi kept staring at Oikawa as he took big bites of the milk bread. He chewed quietly and stared in front towards his desk, humming while he chewed. 

“Iwa-chan, I know I’m beautiful and all but if you keep staring at me like that, I might blush” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi blinked at him. He saw Oikawa giving him a glance. A faint brush of red appeared on the side of his cheek. 

“I’m not staring.” 

“Right.”

He felt his own cheeks burning. He wondered if Oikawa noticed. Oikawa noticed everything. It’s a setter thing. 

But even so, “I’m not.” 

Oikawa hummed and laid back into bed next to him. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. “S’ cold” he said. Iwaizumi placed his arm around him and pulled him against his chest. Oikawa fidgeted around and Iwaizumi felt his nose on his sternum. 

They were like this for a while, and the room was silent with only the thudding of raindrops falling on the roof and the steady rise and fall of Oikawa’s breathing filling the air. Iwaizumi brought his hand on Oikawa’s hair. He almost forgotten how soft it felt.

“Your hair…”

“Hm?” he said softly. The rain made them both talk softly.

Iwaizumi let his fingers comb Oikawa’s hair slowly, as if letting them memorize every fabric of its existence, “Your hair has gone longer.” 

He felt Oikawa moving beneath him, “It did? I can’t really tell.” 

“What is that supposed to mean? It’s really long you know” he said. And it was true, Oikawa’s hair was always swept outwards—like it’s been wind-blown. But now he let it fall to his ears, his fringe was longer now too. 

“I can’t really tell because I’ve been…busy with stuff.” 

He looked down at him, “Stuff? Hey—look at me.” 

Oikawa did. With his face close, Iwaizumi could trace dark circles on his eyes. He placed his thumb on them. “What stuff could you possibly be spending late on?” 

Oikawa shrugged and looked away.

“Trashykawa” he said sternly. But when Oikawa giggled, Iwaizumi blinked at him and held his head back. “What? What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing.” Oikawa said, smiling a breathy smile. “I just forgot how wonderful it is to hear you calling me that.” 

“Shittykawa.” 

“Ooh.” Oikawa faked-shuddered, “Give me more.” 

“Assikawa.”

Oikawa giggled some more. Iwaizumi can’t help it, he laughed along with him. 

“This is crazy.” 

“Iwa-chan. You miss me being crazy.”

“As if.” 

Oikawa chuckled and smiled. The bright kind. Iwaizumi raised his hand again and brought it to the side of his cheek. Oikawa hesitated first before closing his eyes and nuzzling against it. 

Iwaizumi could feel a clap of thunder inside of him. He had to look away. “Don’t do that.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Just don’t.”

He could feel Oikawa inching himself closer, “Iwa-chan?”

“Shut up. Don’t look at me.” Please don’t let him notice. Please.

“Iwa-chan…” Too late. “Are you blushing?” 

He turned away, his back now facing Oikawa, “I’m not.” 

“He is! He really is! This is a miracle!”

“I’ll kick you.” 

“Okay. Okay. I’ll stop.” Oikawa chuckled. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s hands slip from under his armpits and into his stomach. “You’re so cute, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi grunted but faced back to pull him closer, burying his face onto the crown of Oikawa’s head. He could smell Oikawa’s hair; it smelled like a variety of hair products, but Iwaizumi could smell everything of what home used to smell like—morning dew on grass and the warm splash on sunlight on their skin—the smell that brings back nostalgic memories. 

Iwaizumi let his hands slide down Oikawa’s back. It was hard from all those vigorous training, but Iwaizumi knew exactly where to touch the softer ones. He pressed the spot below the armpits and Oikawa giggled. 

“Iwa-chan” he said, humming it like a song. He held him tight then, and Iwaizumi hugged him tighter. 

Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa could hear his thoughts that moment. Because he hoped he did. But at the same time, he hoped he didn’t. Because he was thinking of a lot of things, and thinking a lot might give him a headache. Kind of what happens to Xavier from the X-Men when he read too many minds. 

And they so they stay like that for a long time. Hugging in silence. Thinking. Mostly about what the other will do after the storm had passed. And dreading the moment when the delivery man came and rang, because that was when one of them had to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> in the end, after a series of angry knocking and doorbells from the delivery man and oikawa saying, "you get that." and iwaizumi saying, "no you." and oikawa saying, "no it's your turn." and so on, they eventually had to let go of each other


End file.
